Confessions
by Maiko-DarkAngel
Summary: ...uh, well, Kei has a couple of issues he has to share with everyone. this is my first pretear fic so i'm not sure how this is gonna work out. oneshot, no pairings read and review please. rated k just in case


hey people! i know i should be working on Maiko and Sarui's Evella in the Oban Star Racers section, but i've been thinking about this for weeks! My friend I Followed The White Rabbit came up with this idea and Miss Happy Hugs and i added on to it. i thought, "hey, this would make one hell of a oneshot" so i wrote it down. so, i dedicate this to you guys, Elaina and Deja. (this is based off of the anime just so you people know.)

Disclaimer:sadly, i don't own pretear, i'm waiting for it to go on sale though!

Confessions

The fact had been eating away at him for years. The pressure had been building up all this time. He had to tell someone, no, not someone…his brothers and Himeno. Kei, the leafe knight of light, had a secret that he never told anyone about. But today was going to be different; today, he was going to tell them! (If he ever got the chance!)

He sat in the living room of the cozy little tree of leafe—which doubled as a home for the leafe knights. Go, Hajime and Shin were sitting in the room with him. Hajime was wrestling with Shin playfully, but gently as Shin was fragile at his young age. Go just sat there quietly smiling at the play fighting, watching them. Kei was trying his best to do work on his laptop; he started sweating, the pressure was building more and more. _I'll have to tell them sooner or later! But they should all be here, not just these three. _Kei thought to himself. He couldn't take it anymore. The knight shut off his laptop and walked away with it abruptly.

The little boys ceased their fighting and stared blankly at their elder brother. Go stared at him with a blank face as well. "Where you going Kei? You remember that you forgot something at work?" the fire knight asked.

"It's none of your concern, and no, I didn't leave anything at work. I just need some fresh air is all." He responded. Kei turned and left, slamming the door on his way out. Go had a confused look on his face; kinda like when the girls reject him.

Mannen stepped into the room. "What's with Kei? He seems a little moody today." The other boys just shrugged.

"We're just as confused as you Nii-san" Hajime told him.

**On earth**

Kei was roaming the walkways of the Awayuki mansion. He heard the sudden sound of wind chimes. The knight looked to the direction the sound had come from. Sure enough, the giant wind chimes of the mansion were there; the chimes where Himeno sorted out her thoughts _and_ where she had first met all of the knights. Kei could still remember everything oh so clearly.

"I've always found it strange that she comes here when she's distressed. I mean…why here?" He decided to walk over to the bench and investigate. He sat quietly, listening. Kei could hear everything, the birds, the water flowing in the fountain nearby, and the wind chimes sounding off just slightly. He closed his eyes to intensify the sounds. They were surprisingly soothing to him. The knight inhaled deeply and exhaled it with a sigh.

"Now I know why she sits here. It's so…. relaxing and surprisingly stress relieving." He interlocked his fingers and placed them between his knees. He looked down, but stared at nothing. "Why is this so difficult for me? Why can't I just come out and say it? All I have to do is take off my mantle and say….oh what's the use! How are they going to take it? Are the rest of the knights and Himeno going to reject me? Accept me for what I am? Who I am?"

He placed his head in his hands. "I just don't know!"

"You don't know what?" said a familiar, cheery voice. Kei looked behind him, it was Himeno.

"Ah…uh, nothing I'm…just a little rattled up is all."

The prêtear sat next to him on the bench. She gave him a kind smile, one with concern. "So why are you sitting here by yourself? If you need someone to talk to, you know I'm always available."

Kei's face went completely blank. Should he tell her? No! That'd be stupid! "Thanks for your concern Himeno, but I'm just fine." Again, he stood up abruptly and stomped off.

Just as the other boys did, her face went blank. Then, her face turned red in anger, she puffed her cheeks. Anime steam released from her head. "Ooh! What's his problem!? I try to help him out like the knights do me and he stomps off mad! And I didn't even say anything to offend him!"

**Somewhere else on the mansion grounds**

_Maybe earth isn't where I should be now. Maybe I just need to explore Leafenia for a little while. _He told himself. Kei summoned the gate to Leafenia; he stepped through and was immediately greeted by an entire field of yellow and pink flowers. Tipies of all colors were flocking in the skies or resting on the flower's leaves if they were big enough. Kei smiled at the sight. _It seems Leafenia is just as peaceful as Himeno's spot at the mansion. _

He took a deep breath and inhaled the aroma of the flowers. He could smell the freshly dew covered grass as well. It was an entrancing smell. "Good afternoon Kei, it's nice to finally see you back in Leafenia." A soft, gentle voice spoke.

"Sasame! What are you doing way out here?!" Kei shouted in surprise. _I sometimes forget how quiet he can be, my own brother. _

The sound knight cocked his head to one side, like a puppy when it's not sure you're talking to it. His brow furrowed in interest. "You seem rather jumpy today? What's wrong?" Sasame inquired.

Kei curled his hands into fists. "It's none of your concern! Why is everybody worried about me?! I'm the mature, smart one! I can take care of myself!" Sasame flinched back a bit. This was not the usual Kei, something was definitely bothering him.

There was a sudden gust of wind. Out of no where, Hayate appeared. "What's going on here?" he asked.

Kei shoved past his brothers all while murmuring, "nothing, it's not any of yours or anyone else's business." His tone was harsh and cruel. He was walking to no where in particular. The light knight just wanted to get away from everyone for a while.

"I wonder what's gotten into him." Hayate wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but I sense that he's holding something back."

**Late that night**

Kei tossed and turned in his sleep. His secret was still eating away at him. His eyes shot open. "That's it, I can't take it any more!" he whispered loudly to himself.

He rose from his bed and walked over to the kitchen table. Grabbing a pen and a piece of paper, he began to write a note to his siblings.

_Leaf­­e Knights,_

_Meet me tomorrow night at four pm at the Awayuki mansion by the wind chimes. I have something very important to tell you. I'm not sure you'll like it, but I have to tell you; it'll eat away at me more if I don't share this with you. You must all be there, I cannot just tell the few of you. Please bring Himeno; I think she has a right to know this as well._

_Kei_

He looked at the note carefully, checking for errors. It was flawless as usual. Kei placed the note in the center of the table, where everyone could see it.

**The next day at five till four**

Kei sat on the bench by the wind chimes. _'This is where everything happened. Where we met Himeno, where we told her she's the prêtear, where she fought her first battle, and now it's gonna be where I reveal my secret to them.'_ The knight looked back and forth for his brothers and Himeno. It was almost four and none of them had shown up. Not even Himeno had arrived and this was her house!

Just as he thought of it, the light gate appeared. The six other Leafe Knights stepped forth, Himeno right behind them. Kei stood up in front of them. His face was stern and serious.

"What's up Kei? Why'd you want us to meet you here?" Go asked.

"Yeah, what's the big deal; you said that you had somethin to tell us?" Mannen budded in rudely.

Kei took a deep breath and spoke. "guys, I…have a confession to make. i…I'm…well, look!" he opened up his knight's cape. The knights drew back in surprise. They weren't expecting the sight in front of them.

The Light knight dropped the cape and reached for something in his mouth. With his thumb and index finger he wiggled something and pulled it out. He held it out in front of him to present it to his brothers and the prêtear.

"Sasame, Hayate, Go, Shin, Hajime, Himeno," Kei's voice had changed since he pulled that device out; it was softer and more feminine, "I'M ACTUALLY A GIRL!! My cape hid my breasts and this device disguised my voice!"

The other's eyes were wide in shock. There was a long silence. But then….the other knights fainted. Himeno put a finger to her lips in thought. "So that's why I'm always so comfortable prêting with you." She grinned widely at Kei. The uh, girl knight smiled back.

"I'm glad you took it well Himeno. You want some ice cream?"

"I'm sure the others took it well, they just didn't expect it. And yeah, I could go for some ice cream. You know my favorite, green tea chai and frozen yogurt with chocolate chips!"

FIN

* * *

XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD lol i certainly thought it was funny. i'm sorry if you guys didn't think the same. it's funnier when me and my friends do it. we always said that Kei looked like a girl with that ponytail of his. and he always looked like he was wearing eyeliner. and did anyone else see him wearing highheels in one episode? my friends and i say that he's either gay or he's a girl. either way i think it's kinda funny.


End file.
